


sour vision

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: What if... the Warped Tour Bus Invaders episode, but set in a universe where Awsten was blind?





	sour vision

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is just an idea I had in the blind awsten au that awsten not knight (the memelord) came up with  
> (please DON'T read this for the podcast)

“This might be your first bus invaders episode led by a blind guy,” Awsten joked as he moved to the bus’s side door. “If I’m pointing at something and nothing’s there, just… use your imagination. Imagine something really shiny and expensive, because that’s what I do.” 

He opened the door and welcomed the cameraman in. Right away, he could hear Otto’s foil chocolate wrapper crinkling. 

“Otto’s eating his chocolate as usual,” Awsten said. “He might be feeding it to Geoff too, who knows? Well, you guys will know since you can see, but I won’t know.” He kicked at the base of the other couch, which he knew Geoff was lying down on. “Hey, make noise.”

“Hi.” Geoff said. His voice was kind of muffled, which meant he was eating something. Probably chocolate.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, you nasty.” Awsten said. 

He moved further into the living area. “Okay, so I’m pretty sure we still have art and stuff that our fans make for us up near the ceiling somewhere.” He gestured in the direction he remembered Geoff put it. “We can’t keep many of the things that people give us in here, because if there’s too much shit in here, I trip and break my face. We’ve gotta keep this place clean. Also who the hell wants to live in a dirty touring vehicle? Gross.”

“We’ve got a picture of Mikey Way right there,” Otto added. “Someone gave that to me. It’s kind of wrinkled because I had it in my pocket right up until we went onstage.”

“Yeah, they gave me a picture of Brendon Urie,” Awsten said. “Which is hilarious. Cause I can’t see it. I forgot about it and kept it in my pants pocket all day. And it kind of… fell apart. Sorry, Brendon, I’m sure it was a great picture. I’m told that you’re a beautiful man.”

Awsten moved back and traced his hand over the cabinets. “We got this braille label maker so we could put labels on everything so I wouldn’t be making a mess of everything, but the labels fall off like all the time,” he said. “Geoff, get your ass over here and tell the nice people what’s in all the cabinets.”

He heard Geoff jump off the couch and waited for everyone to rearrange themselves. Geoff opened the fridge first.

“Wait, we still have stuff in that fridge?” Awsten said. “I thought we moved everything to the cooler.”

“Yeah, mostly,” Geoff said. “There’s some, uh, gatorade and beer. And your sleep vitamins.”

“Oh, yeah, those were awful,” Awsten said. “Yeah, we have a cooler that keeps things way colder. But, you know, it’s a nice cooler. Covered in gold and diamonds and platinum. It’s got fruits and veggies and bottles of baby’s blood for making me look young and beautiful forever. It’s in the back. What else is there?”

“Uh, cleaning supplies in here,” Geoff said, opening and closing another cabinet. “And this, hanging off this cabinet is a flower crown that Awsten likes to wear.”

“Oh, shit, where?” Awsten said excitedly, feeling around for it. But he couldn’t find it, even after running his palm over all of the cabinet doors.

“Damn it, are you hiding it from me?” he complained.

“If it wasn’t for us, he’d be wearing this all the time,” Otto said. Awsten swiped his arm in Otto’s direction and was pretty sure he almost hit him. Damn seeing fucker.

“That and the wedding veil over there,” Geoff added.

Awsten scowled. “As you can see—haha, _see_ what I did there—yeah, as you can see, Otto and Geoff bully me constantly and hide my gifts from me. Like evil step-family members from fairy tales. Back to the tour,” he felt around for the handle of the microwave again, “This is our microwave, where we put hot things like—” he dramatically pulled the CD from the microwave, “The new Good Charlotte album, Youth Authority!”

Someone took the album from his hand and put it back. He was probably holding it upside down. Awsten kept talking, not letting that minor thing ruin his promotion. “Get it on iTunes, Amazon, Amazon Plus, or Journeys or Journeys Kids. Or, uh, I don’t know, Target. Uh… Best Buy, you might get some bonus tracks. Get it on… Pandora… the internet. Uh, what else? Google Play?”

He put the CD back in the microwave. Out of curiosity, he asked, “Was it upside down?”

“Yeah,” Geoff said.

“And facing the wrong way,” Otto added.

Awsten laughed. “Okay, so, I’m guessing we’ve shown you all there is to see in this part of the bus, so let’s move back to the bunks.”

There was nothing on the floor blocking the way to the bunks, but Awsten still braced himself against the walls as they moved back. 

Zakk’s fan was on, humming softly. “This is Zakky B with the good booty,” Awsten said, finding Zakk’s body and then his arm. He grabbed Zakk’s arm and made him wave at the camera. “Sorry I forgot to introduce him earlier, didn’t see him back here. He controls our lives.”

“Hi, I control their lives,” Zakk said.

“Him and whoever decides the time we’re playing,” Awsten added. His tone turned wistful. “We get told when to play, when to eat, when to sleep, when we can and can’t take a shit...”

“That’s my bunk,” Geoff said, sounding like he was somewhere behind the camera.

“Hey, shut up, _I’m_ doing the interview,” Awsten said. He pointed out Geoff’s bunk. “This right here is Geoff’s bunk,” he said, disregarding Geoff’s rude interruption. “He probably has some interesting things in here, I don’t know.” 

Awsten rooted around on the bunk, finding a really soft pillow, a stuffed animal or something, and a piece of paper. Awsten grabbed the paper. “This is… probably part of Geoff’s diary where he writes about how beautiful and talented I am. He thinks I don’t know about it just because I can’t read shit on paper.” He shoved the paper back onto the bunk. “And that’s his teddy bear—”

“It’s Pikachu!” Geoff said loudly from behind the camera dude.

“Oh yeah, cause he’s been doing Pokemon Go.” Awsten shrugged and located the pillow again. “Which is some app game, I don’t know. And there’s his pillow. Damn, it feels nice. I gotta steal it someday.”

He moved to the bunks on the other side of the bus.

“This is Otto’s bunk,” Awsten said, slapping the blanket on the bunk. It felt neat, which meant Otto must have folded it this morning. “I can always pick out his bunk, because it’s the worst smelling thing on the fucking planet.” Awsten paused and thought about that for a second. “Wait, maybe not on the whole planet. But definitely the worst smelling thing in this bus. He has no excuse, because we have plenty of shit to clean up the place. So yeah, I like to make him feel bad for that.”

Otto didn’t argue, but he probably wasn’t paying attention. He shouldn’t argue, though, because it was fucking true, and it was fucking miserable smelling that thing. He should be more considerate, that asshole. For the sake of everyone with a functioning nose, but mostly for Awsten. He only had four working senses!

Awsten moved on to his own bunk.

“This is mine,” Awsten said, slapping his hand over the bed. “You may or may not see a pair of broken sunglasses in here because when I leave my stuff on one of the couches, people put it back on my bunk. And I don’t notice it’s there and I end up lying on it. So, uh,” he dragged his arm across the sheet. His hand bumped against something that certainly felt like sunglasses.

He took them out. Shit, _that_ was where that pair ended up. “Fuck, I gotta try and get these ones fixed; I’ve been looking for these.”

“This is pretty much everything that’s inside,” Geoff said.

“No, it’s not,” Awsten said. “Geoff, you’re not allowed to talk anymore.” He rose his voice so he could make absolutely sure that Otto would hear this time. “Otto, you show the camera everything that I missed.”

They returned to the lounge area and Otto started talking about other things in the bus. He pointed out a white board, their Ouija board, and the television. Then he opened up the cabinet where they kept their snacks. 

“That’s probably like half full of Otto’s candy,” Awsten said, speaking over Otto’s boring explanation. “All he eats is fucking chocolate.”

“That’s not true,” Otto protested. 

“Alright, now you’re not allowed to talk anymore,” Awsten said. “Here, I’ll show you guys our trailer.” He led the way outside, although he had to get Geoff and Otto to open the trailer doors for him. They also had to pull him out of the way when a car or a truck or something drove past. 

“This is our trailer, it’s where we keep all our shit,” Awsten said. He waved his arms around, half expecting to knock something over. By some miracle, he didn’t hit anything. At first he was kind of amazed, but then he remembered they’d taken all the merch boxes out earlier. Well, everyone except Awsten did. Which was kind of weird. Even after they got signed, the other guys would still give him things to carry. They’d just have him follow someone so he didn’t trip and break his fucking neck. But Equal didn’t want him doing that anymore.

Awsten didn’t want to think about that just then, though.

“It’s uh, made of mahogany wood,” he said, gesturing to where the walls probably were. “From the rainforest. Yeah. Usually this place is packed full of stuff and I’m not allowed in because I run into things. But somewhere in here is where we keep boxes of fan stuff.”

Geoff moved past him, placing a hand on his shoulder so Awsten knew where he was. “It’s here, uh, under these boxes,” he said.

Awsten moved back so the camera guy could catch whatever Geoff was showing off. It was mostly stuffed animals and crafts that fans had made, along with the other things Awsten had forgotten about. Geoff couldn’t get to all of the boxes because apparently they had more stuff piled dangerously on top of it. 

So… that was pretty much everything. Awsten felt his way out of the trailer and walked into Otto, standing just outside. Otto caught him before he lost his balance. 

Awsten waited while he listened to the camera guy and Geoff leave the trailer. He wasn’t sure if the camera was pointed at him again until Otto tapped on his arm. 

“Alright,” Awsten said. “Thank you for checking out our stuff. Um,” fuck, what else was he supposed to say? “Next time you see us, we’re gonna be in a gold airplane full of exotic animals and illegal soups. Cause we’re gonna be really rich. Our album’s going to come out and everyone’s gonna—”

“Look out for the bee!” Geoff suddenly yelled, grabbing Awsten and pulling him backward.

“God damn it, Geoff, you ruined my speech,” Awsten said. He tried to concentrate, but he couldn’t hear anything that sounded like a bee. Fuck, Geoff had better not be lying just to make Awsten look less cool. Just in case he was... “Can you cut out that last bit?”


End file.
